The present invention relates to an electrically conductive device for electrically interconnecting contacts of a connector.
Such a device is generally known in the art and its purpose is to prevent electrostatic charges from building up between the contacts of the connector when the latter is not in use or to remove such electrostatic charges as these might otherwise damage electronic components, especially MOS components, connected to the connector contacts. The danger of such electrostatic charges is explained in the article "Electrostatic Device Damage the Real Threat" published in Electronics Industry April 1982, pp. 62-64. In the prior art electrically conductive means are known which are adapted to electrically interconnect the contacts of a male connector during storage of the latter. One such known means is an electrically conductive U-shaped element adapted to be clipped on a row of male contacts. Another known means is an electrically conductive foam adapted to be fixed on one or more rows of male contacts. However, these means cannot be used for electrically interconnecting the buried contacts of a female connector.
An object of the invention is to provide an electrically conductive device of the above type but suitable for the electric interconnection of buried contacts.